South Islands
The South Islands are a nation featured in Fable: The Last Hero. History The South Islands as a nation has existed since the Old Kingdom of Albion, when the Archons would actively trade with the peoples of the nation, known collectively as "Islanders". After the fall of the Old Kingdom, the Islands closed itself off from the rest of the world, and the inhabitants rarely left the island, save for a few Heroes, such as the siblings Thunder and Whisper. There are few significant events in the history of the nation to document, save for a revolution which happened during the reign of King Logan in Albion. This culminated in the usurpation of power by the grandfather of the current rulers, King Henri and King Harold, and the institution of an oligarchical government. By the events of Fable: The Last Hero, the Islands have been suffering from pirate attacks off the coast of the Western Ocean. Government Unlike a monarchical government, such as the one in Albion, or a single, autonomous ruler, such as in Aurora or Samarkand, the South Islands' government is that of an oligarchy, meaning it is ruled by an elite few, rather than one person. The current rulers, King Henri and King Harold, have ruled for the better part of a decade, and have differing views as how to deal with the pirate attacks. Major Cities Dimanche- The capital and largest city in the South Islands. It is from here that King Henri and King Harold rule their lands, and is also home to the Islander Navy, considered to be the best naval fighting force in the known world, even better than the nation of Albion's Royal Navy. Port du Roi- Meaning "King's Port" in Islander, it is the South Islands' chief port, located on the coast of the Western Ocean. Recently, it has suffered immensely from buccaneer attacks. Albion Post- a mid-major city located in the heart of the jungle on the Islands. It was founded by traders sent by the Hero of Bowerstone, but soon expanded into a town. It has the largest population of Albionites on the Islands. Ville de Lumereis- Meaning "City of Lights" in Islander, it is the only city located on the South Islands' Petite Isle, or "small island" in Islander. Geography The South Islands are divided into two main islands, as well dozens of smaller, unnamed islets. The named ones are Grand Isle ("big island") and Petite Isle. Grand Isle is home to three of the South Islands' four major cities, including Dimanche, the capital. The Islands are formed to where their have natural harbors, making trade relatively easy and contributing to their prosperity. Climate The Islands are tropical, retaining a warm climate year-round. This makes it a popular destination in the winter months, especially for Albionites looking to escape the nation's harsh winters. Culture Natives of the Islands are dark-skinned, retaining an appearance darker than that of Samarkandians. This is no doubt due to the presence of the sun, which appears all year. Their language, known as "Islander", is known to few outside the South Islands themselves. Reaver is a notable example. Law Towns and settlements are guarded by the Islander Army, recognizable by their green and navy uniforms and steel weaponry. Trivia The South Islands draw heavy inspiration from the nation of Haiti, a country located on the island of Hispaniola in the Carribean Sea. This is evident in their culture, names, and climate.